His Little Girl
by Aleeanna1972
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a daughter? What if the girls' mother was Narcissa Malfoy? Join Katerina Snape throught her journey at Hogwarts, making friends, and enemies, along the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not (or ever will be) the genius that is J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. I do however, own Katerina and my other OCs. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.**

**3 Happy Reading, Aleeanna!**

He wished it hadn't happened, but it did. Severus Snape had a daughter and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know why he had an affair with Narcissa, or, he should say, she had one with him. She was happily married to Lucius Malfoy and they were planning on having a child soon. It had just, _happened. _Of course, after the baby was born, Narcissa didn't want her and so Severus was forced to be her one and only parent. Narcissa denied that the child was hers, and nobody ever spoke about it.

Severus named the baby girl Katerina Lilly Laurelle, after Lilly, his best friend when he was growing up. She had his dark grey eyes, Narcissa's platinum blonde hair (thickness from him) and, thankfully, she didn't have his beak-like nose, but Narcissa's small, round one. The overall effect was charming, one might even say cute. She grew up for 11 years thinking that her mother had died giving birth to her, at least that was the lie she had been told.

Soon enough, it was time for her to go to school. He had a tough decision to make, whether or not she was to attend Hogwarts or a different school of magic. The only person there who knew of the girl's very existence was Dumbledore, and he did not want the other professors learning about her. Yet again, he was very protective of her and wanted to keep an eye on her. So, he decided she would go to Hogwarts, but under a different name, to protect her. To everyone she would be Katerina Dubois.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY! I know it's been like, a month, but my life has been hectic and my friends can't seem to stop arguing. Of course, I'm stuck in the middle of it. Enough about my problems, let's get on with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Would you do the honors, Nessa?**

**Nessa: Sure! Aleeanna is not J., therefore does not own anything except for me and the rest of her OCs**

**Me: Thankies!**

**Nessa: No prob :D**

**Oh! Just a helpful hint, words written in **_italics _**are Katerina speaking, BOLD is Emily, and **underlined **is Grace.**

Bright, clear sunlight was streaming through the pale, green and yellow curtains that hung from a large window overlooking a small, cobblestone street. Underneath that window, on a large bed, lay a young girl. She turned over, so the sun was hitting her face, then opened her large, dark eyes. She blinked a few times, sat up and stretched her arms outward. She hopped off the bed, leaving the blankets strewn across the bed in an untidy heap.

As Katerina Snape trudged downstairs, she could hear the distant sounds of her father making breakfast in the kitchen to find her dad, Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts, flipping pancakes.

_"Mmmm. Smells good. What's the special occasion?"_ mumbled Katerina sleepily.

"Good morning Kitty Kat. I didn't hear you come in. We are going to Diagon Alley soon to get your supplies for Hogwarts. Here, eat your breakfast before it gets cold" replied her father, handing her a plate with a small stack of pancakes on it.

_"Thanks dad"_

* * *

><p>Katerina walked up the train, looking for an empty compartement and found none so she turned to the nearest and opened the door. In the compartement sat a girl, her raven hair falling over her face as she was reading a leather bound book.<p>

_"Hi! I'm Katerina, can I sit in here with you?"_ asked Katerina politely

She didn't get a verbal response, the girl just nodded and continued her reading.

A few moments after she sat down, a pretty brunette came in looking for somewhere to sit. They introduced themselves and started chatting about everything from classes, boys and their childhoods. Katerina learned that Emily (her new friend) had two protective older brothers and wanted to be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff like them. Katerina told Emily about how she lived with just her father and how it didn't matter to her what house she got sorted in. Soon enough, the wildlife was whipping past them, barely visible. The light was fading quickly as they continued talking. The trolley came by, and both girls bought quite a bit of candy. They were surprised to see the dark haired girl getting up to buy something because she had sat silently the whole time Emily and Katerina chatting and giggling loudly. As the other girl sat down with an assortement of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and chocolate frogs, she started speaking to them.

"My name is Grace. Sorry 'bout earlier, I just can't seem to put this book down, it so interesting!"

_"That's okay. You already know our names. You guys can call me Kat or Katherine if you want. I know Katerina can be a mouthful."_

**"You can call me Em, most of my family does"**

_"So Grace, what house do you want be in?"_

"I pretty sure I'd rather be in Ravenclaw. People tell me I'm smart."

**"You are from what we've seen" **added Emily with a smirk that made her hazel eyes twinkle.

The rest of the train ride passed in a blur of giggling and candy eating. Soon enough the were entering the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses.


End file.
